1. Field
The present disclosure relates to navigation systems operating in conjunction with motor vehicles, and more particularly relates to methods, devices and systems for displaying a range marker for a navigation system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Over the last decade or so, navigation systems, and in particular, those based on a Global Positioning System (GPS), have become popular and extensively used in consumer vehicles and the like. A navigation system that allows a driver to focus on the road without having to look on paper maps while driving, helps prevent a driver from getting lost, and otherwise enhances the driving experience. In typical usage, the driver or another occupant inside the vehicle inputs the destination name or address via an interface (e.g., a LCD screen) on the navigation system. Once the address is ascertained, the navigation system quickly maps out the preferred route and provides instructions verbally or displays the instructions on a map or a screen, or both. As the driver begins driving the vehicle, the navigation system may provide turn-by-turn directions, verbally instructing the driver which road to stay on, which exit to take, where to make a turn, and the like, thereby assisting the driver to more efficiently arrive at the desired destination. Should the driver not follow the instructions given, some navigation systems are now able to re-route the driver in real-time, providing an updated route and corresponding instructions.
While sophisticated, and certainly a welcome addition to vehicles, navigation systems are still not optimal. For example, consider the situation where a driver is searching for a nearby gas station as the fuel tank is approaching empty. Current navigation systems may display a plurality of gas stations, but the driver might not be able to determine which gas stations are reachable before the vehicle runs out of gas and may select a gas station that is out of range, leaving the driver stranded without gas prior to reaching the gas station. Moreover, as gas stations may be popular, a search for gas stations on the navigation unit may return too many results and may inundate the navigation screen with any and all gas stations displayable, thereby overwhelming or confusing the driver with too many displayed options. Accordingly, devices, systems and methods are needed to improve upon current navigation systems.